


Fraternization

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The junior agents think Phil is one of the five most terrifying people in SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user - captainvontapdat
> 
> Prompt: Then there’s tongue

Phil knows according the juniors that the five most terrifying people in SHIELD are Phil, Fury, Hill, Barton, and Romanova. Phil’s rather surprised that he makes that list, but he does. Sitwell explained it to him once, Fury considers him his one good eye, Barton actually listens to him, and Natasha has been known to smile at him (never mind she smiles at plenty of people, the junior agents are convinced that she never smiles at anyone). Maria, on the other hand, well, Phil is the one that causes the “rules and reg enforcing” Hill to break the fraternization rule.

Its times like this, Maria’s posture will change minutely as they’re walking down the hall together. Phil catches sight and knows Maria is on the look out for a spot. His cock takes an interest and his heart beats faster, because he knows what’s coming. Maria spots whatever it is she looks for at these times. Phil doesn’t know if there is any rhyme or reason to her choices, but sometimes they end up on offices, closets, restrooms, or one memorial time in the conference room.

Phil also doesn’t know how this is going to play out when he’s grabbed and hauled into the room off the hallway (a closet today) until Maria kisses him. A soft kiss means they’re just going to make out for a bit, but when Maria pushes her tongue into Phil’s mouth, it means they’re having sex now. Phil can’t help, but make a pleased noise whenever Maria pushes her tongue into his mouth. His cock hardens after a few swipes, because all of him knows what comes next. Maria is always so pleased to discover that he’s fully hard when she slips a hand to cup him. She pulls back to smile at him, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
